Streets of Philadelphia
by bite-me-im-irish
Summary: The real reason why Aria and Ezra were late getting back to Holden. 2x18. M for a reason.


**Rated M for a reason. Little Sparks will be returning soon. Two exams left.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ezra Fitz asked his girlfriend, Aria, as he drove around the corner of a darkened street. Her life was still very much under close watch by her parents so they couldn't risk going anywhere that they could be seen. So, for now, they were resigned to trawling the streets of Philadelphia.

Aria had been quiet for most of their drive, looking out the window and letting their conversations trail off into silence. He could tell something was on her mind.

"Yeah," Aria responded enthusiastically, before realising that there was little point in lying to him, he always had a way of seeing through her masquerade. Well, for most things. There was still so much she couldn't tell him and it killed her. "I just… I don't know."

"Well, you seem kinda… distracted," he said, glancing over at her.

"I am," she agreed. "Look, lying to my parents is one thing but lying to my friends is really hard." Aria's confession made her feel a little better, she was glad that she had let a little bit of her guilt out. Having a distraught Spencer try to comfort her was unbelievably hard, especially since Aria knew that Spencer felt the same way about Toby as she did about Ezra.

Ezra sighed, still not happy that she'd told her friends without telling him but not mad that she'd told them, "Aria, I'm not asking you to lie to your friends."

"Well, it's not my friends that I'm worried about," she confessed, "It's the other people." Ezra couldn't agree more. He'd love to tell somebody – anybody - about his beautiful girlfriend but the risk of it getting out was too great. "I've been burned before."

Ezra hated seeing Aria like this. Her family meant the world to her and he knew that their disapproval was really affecting her.

"I thought you said your Mom was warming to the idea of us being a couple?" He asked.

"She's..." Aria tried to come up with an appropriate word; her mother was still very much opposed to the idea of their relationship but was nowhere near as mad as she had been originally. "Thawing."

Ezra laughed, "And your Dad?" He already knew the answer to this one. Once or twice recently he'd seen Byron on campus and had practically felt the daggers that were being glared at him.

"How fast do glaciers melt?" Aria asked.

"Not very," Ezra sighed, "That's why they call it 'the ice age'."

Aria unbuckled her seatbelt, knowing that Ezra was probably beating himself up again, and knowing just how to cheer him up. After spending more than a month apart, the sexual tension between them was almost palpable.

"Well, you know what that means…" She said seductively, running her hand across his chest and along his neck.

Ezra tried to hold back a moan as Aria's tiny hands massaged his body gently. He let out a small 'hmm', not able to find his voice.

"Just means we have to generate more heat." He laughed slightly as Aria turned his head to kiss him. Sparks immediately flew around his body but he reluctantly broke the kiss to look where he was driving. He couldn't stay away for long, however, and kissed her lightly once more.

Aria immediately missed the feel of her boyfriend's lips as he pulled away. She wanted more; she wanted that breathless, heart-pounding feeling that came along with being close to him. A plan formulated in her mind as she trailed a hand down his chest, pressing her lips to the side of his neck and kissing it softly.

"A-Aria," Ezra stuttered, trying very hard to focus on the road in front of him as his girlfriend sucked softly on his neck. Her hand was resting on his inner-thigh, any higher and she'd be, well, _there_.

"Hmmm?" Aria asked, distractedly, now laving her tongue along the hickey Ezra was sure she'd left. He'd have fun explaining that to his students the next day.

"Do you think that you should be…?" He moaned as Aria trailed her tongue up the side of his neck and bit lightly at his ear lobe, "D-doing this right now?"

Aria smiled as she looked at Ezra's hands on the steering wheel, his knuckles were drawn white. She spotted a deserted car park up ahead.

"You could always pull over," she whispered, huskily into his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down the English teacher's body.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to drive much longer anyway, Aria being the distraction that she is, so he pulled into a spot near the back of the lot, giving them more privacy.

The second he put the car into park his lips were on hers, his tongue pushing into her warm and welcoming mouth.

Aria moaned softly, kissing him back with equal vigour. _Yes, _she thought, _this_ was what she'd been craving. The raw emotions from their more than physical attraction taking over and leading them to new, pleasure filled heights. This was what she _needed_.

Ezra unbuckled his seatbelt, his lips never leaving Aria's, and pulled her closer. His cock was straining against his trousers and he knew that a very cold shower was in order for him when he got back to Rosewood. He'd had to take _a lot_ of cold showers since he started dating Aria.

Suddenly, however, things took a different turn.

Aria, being as small as she was at 5ft 2", managed to manoeuvre herself over the hand-break and onto Ezra's lap, straddling him.

He broke this kiss, surprised by his girlfriend's sudden bout of gymnastic skill.

"Crafty," he muttered, chuckling slightly.

"Plenty more where that came from," Aria said, her voice laced in promise. Ezra let out a husky laugh and attacked her lips with is once more, his hands coming up to grasp and massage her hips.

Aria pushed herself against him, feeling herself become wet as his arousal pressed against her. She wasn't sure how far he was willing to take this but she wasn't backing down until he did. Feeling bold, she pulled the lever by the side of his seat, reclining it so that she was now lying on top of him.

Ezra groaned slightly as Aria moved them back, loving the feel of her petite body crushed against his. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and he felt himself becoming even harder at the erotic sensation.

He knew he'd have to pull away soon, but every cell in his body was screaming for him not to.

Aria could feel Ezra's lips begin to lose pressure and she knew that it was nearing the time when he'd switch to responsible adult mode and pull away. So, trying to see how far she could push him, she gyrated her hips against his, rubbing herself along his trapped erection.

With a loud moan, Ezra pulled away from Aria's swollen lips.

"Aria," he panted, trying to halt her still-gyrating hips with his hands but finding that his strength was failing him, well, his strength or his will power, "You need to- need to stop."

"Why?" Aria asked, innocently, a striking contrast to the not-so-innocent movements she was making with her pelvis.

"Because do you really want our first time to be in my car?" He asked, hating himself for having to end their amazingly passionate make-out. He watched as Aria considered this for a moment and could practically hear her brain whizzing behind her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Well," she said, eventually, her voice low and seductive. She leaned forward so that her top dipped and he could see her cleavage, and whispered in his ear, "Maybe not our first time doing _that_." Ezra's eyes were glued to the tops of Aria's breasts, he'd never felt more aroused in his life, "But it could always be our first time doing _other stuff._"

_Other stuff_ sounded good to Ezra.

He quickly pulled his sensuous girlfriend closer and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. His hands moved from her hips to grip her ass, pressing her against his groin.

Aria whimpered at the friction caused by Ezra's cock pressing against her through their pants. She couldn't believe that they were doing this.

She drew in a breath as one of Ezra's hands left her ass and moved up the side of her waist, coming to rest just to the side of her right breast. She mewed softly, egging him on, _begging _him to touch her.

Ezra's hand finally made it across to feel her breast through her shirt. His heart was pounding as he weighed it in his palm, his thumb brushing across the fabric of her shirt, feeling the lace of her bra underneath. This was unchartered territory.

Aria pulled away from their kiss and sat up on his waist, frustrated by the lack of skin-on-skin contact. Locking her eyes onto Ezra's hooded gaze, she shrugged out of her black jacket and slowly pulled off her lime-green tie-dye shirt, revealing her dark blue bra and toned stomach.

Ezra nearly came right then when Aria's perky breasts were revealed, her pale skin contrasting to the dark blue of the fabric. He wanted her _so _badly. He sat up and began to place chaste kisses along Aria's collarbone, making her pant.

"You're so- beautiful- Aria," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss to her overheated skin. Aria twined her fingers in Ezra's messy brown hair as she pulled him closer, leading his head down towards her breasts.

Ezra gladly obliged and began to pepper kisses over the previously unseen flesh. He couldn't get enough of her, her skin, her shape, her smell – she was intoxicating, he was drunk on her. He was an Ariaholic. Making a mental note never to use that term again, he decided to taste her.

His tongue snaked out from between his lips and he began to flick it against her right breast, his hand coming up to gently squeeze her left through her bra. Aria moaned softly and it was the most erotic sound Ezra had ever heard. He needed to hear it again.

Aria had begun to move her hips again, creating delicious friction between his crotch and hers. He wanted to feel how wet she was, he needed proof that he was affecting her as much as she him.

Slowly, giving her a chance to pull back, Ezra moved his hand from her breast and trailed it down her soft, flat stomach, his fingers coming to rest on the clasp of her trousers. His mouth met hers as he swiftly undid the clasp and the zip.

Aria's stomach flipped in anticipation. So long had she wanted his fingers on her and now it was finally going to happen. She felt Ezra hesitate and frowned, pulling back from his lustful kiss.

"Aria, are you sure?" Ezra asked, his voice thick, "We don't have to do this."

Aria's only reply was to push her trousers down as far as they would go, what with her kneeling over him, and take his hand, placing it at the waistband to her pink panties.

"Your call," she said.

Ezra let out a throaty moan and reclaimed her lips, simultaneously slipping his hand beneath the waistband, his middle finger slipping between her folds. He grazed her clit lightly, revelling in the loud, breathy moans that were escaping her lips as she pressed them against his. He began to make lazy circles around it, knowing that he was driving her crazy and continuing on because of it.

Aria let out a frustrated sigh and tugged harshly on her boyfriend's hair. She _needed_ to feel him touch her harder; the delicate ministrations he was preforming were driving her crazy with need.

Ezra complied and slipped his ring finger in between her slick folds to join his middle one, moving them to her entrance. He teased her slightly for a moment, dipping the tips of his fingers into her tight and dripping opening.

"Ezra, please," she gasped, and a moment later he pushed them inside her.

Aria whimpered at the feeling of _finally_ having him inside her, even if it was just his fingers. She gasped as he began to pump them in and out of her, bolts of electric pleasure running through her veins.

Ezra Fitz was in awe. He never knew he could feel so much pleasure from _giving_ somebody pleasure. But as Aria writhed above him he felt like he was right there with her. He was so hard it was on the verge of painful but nothing could distract him from his quest of giving Aria as much pleasure as possible.

He moved his thumb to massage her clitoris gently, revelling in the loud, ragged breaths that escaped her lips.

Aria's lips crushed to Ezra's as he felt her inner-muscles convulse around his fingers. He trailed kisses down her neck as he slowed his movements down, easing her through her orgasm until she collapsed against his chest.

Aria rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, her body still tingling with electric pleasure as he removed his fingers. She felt him rest his hands on her hips, and tried to calm her breathing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, making Aria sit up. Her eyes were hooded and her lips swollen. She was pure sex.

"Am I-" she gasped, "Am I _okay_? I'm more than okay. In fact I don't think there's a word for how I'm feeling right now." Ezra chuckled and kissed her softly. However, before Ezra could deepen the kiss, his girlfriend pulled away and began to trail kisses down his neck. She nipped once at the spot where she'd earlier left a small love bite and continued on her path to his chest.

She moaned in frustration when she noted that he was wearing a t-shirt instead of his usual button-down. The **one** freaking time she needs him to be in a shirt.

Ezra sensed her frustration and quickly sat forward, removing his jacket and swiftly pulling his black tee over his head. Aria grinned at the newly revealed skin and wasted no time as she began to kiss her way down it.

Her nails raked down the soft skin and Ezra bit back a groan. He felt like he should stop her when she started to undo his belt buckle, ask her again if she was sure, but he was too far-gone. He couldn't stop her if he wanted to.

Aria slowly undid the zipper, teasing Ezra as it came apart tooth by tooth. He groaned at the pressure against his straining member. Eventually, she stopped her slow torture and tugged his jeans down far enough to free his ever-growing erection.

Ezra watched her face as she looked at the bulge in his boxers. She seemed to be considering something and he could only hope that it was something good.

Aria stared at the large tent in her boyfriend's boxers, trying to decide which way to do this. An idea came to her suddenly and she smirked, meeting Ezra's lust filled eyes. Being as small as she was, Aria easily slid back and kneeled at the end of the driver's seat, using the lever to roll the seat farther away from her. The little space she had created in front of the wheel was just perfect to get on her knees before him.

"A-Aria," Ezra stuttered, catching on to what Aria was about to do. He wasn't sure if he was warning her or begging her.

He watched, transfixed, as she grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down so that his erection sprang free. He groaned as the cool air hit his pulsing member. He didn't have long to focus on the cold, however, as Aria's lips quickly descended on his stiff flesh.

"Ngh-hh-fhh." An abundance of nonsensical sounds left Ezra's lips as he watched his teenage girlfriend suck on him. He had imagined this _so_ many times but never had he thought that it would be this perfect, that she'd instinctively know how to please him.

Aria's heart was beating wildly in her chest as she moved her mouth up and down Ezra's hard member. Her tongue traced patterns along the silky skin as she bobbed, taking as much of his inches into her mouth as she could. She had never done this before with any boy, let alone a man, so she could only hope and pray that it was alright.

She looked up, meeting his eyes. She was pleased to see that he was biting his lip hard and that his eyes were dilated with lust and pleasure, which only seemed to increase once she met his gaze.

"Fuucckkk," Ezra swore as Aria looked up at him and met him squarely in the eye. She was so _fucking sexy_. She seemed to realise that she was pleasing him because Ezra could have sworn that she was smirking as she continued to move her head up and down.

Aria decided to try something new, wondering how Ezra would react. Hanna had told her that she'd done it to Caleb and even told her how to do it and not make yourself gag.

Slowly, Aria relaxed her throat muscles and began to ease the head of Ezra's cock down her throat.

Ezra's eyes widened as he felt the change in pressure in Aria's mouth as she took him deeper. It took all he had to let her lead and not to push his way in. He wasn't going to last much longer but wanted to see what Aria had in store for him.

Aria took all that she could before stopping and letting herself breath.

Ezra moaned at the tightness and could feel himself teetering at the edge. Aria began to move slowly again and he knew he was done for.

"Aria-" He warned, "I'm- gonna – I'm-" And then _she swallowed_. "JESUS!" Ezra cried as his orgasm suddenly tore through him and his seed shot down Aria's throat. She gagged a little and pulled back, licking him clean as he softened.

She released him from her mouth and tucked him back into his boxers before crawling into his lap.

Ezra wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest, his body felt like a hot wire after everything that had gone to pass in the last half hour.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He asked her, pecking her lips lightly. Aria hummed in agreement, snuggling her face into his neck as he ran his hands up and down her bare back. Ezra smiled and glanced at the clock, realising with a jolt that he only had twenty minutes to get her back to the restaurant.

"Shit, Aria, we're going to be late!"

Aria looked at the clock and jumped into action, pulling her clothes back on and tossing Ezra his. They dressed in a hurry and Ezra quickly put the car in motion, speeding out of the still vacant car park.

They didn't speak as he rushed to their destination, both nervous in case they were found out and a little dazed after what they had just done. However, their hands remained linked between them, because all that mattered was that they'd face it together.

* * *

**So, that's a thing that I wrote. Thoughts? **

**-K**


End file.
